narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Stefanos the Narutofan
hab deine profil-box ein bisschen ordentlicher gestaltet ^^ gruß, Johnny/ジョニ一 15:52, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Woher hast du die Infos für dieses Jutsu? Ninjason 19:45, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Hier mal bitte in die Diskussion dazu einsteigen. Ninjason 20:22, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) "kai no sho" ist ein Fanbook, kein Databook. Johnny/ジョニ一 22:01, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ---- ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht welche geschichte du meinst :/ ...wahrscheinlich eine aus den deutschen zeitschriften, oder? wie ist der name der geschichte? Johnny/ジョニー 10:26, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :achso... diese geschichte. die kenn ich natürlich. sie ist aber schon wörtlich bei Masashi Kishimoto und Die Schriften des Hyo erwähnt. weiß nicht ob man dafür jetzt noch ein extra artikel machen muss :/ ...erwähnt ist diese ja auf alle fälle. aber wenn DU natürlich einen artikel darüber verfassen möchtest, dann gibt es auch kein problem dabei, kannst das ruhig machen wenn du willst. Johnny/ジョニー 10:37, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ---- bitte lade in zukunft bilder nur in "png" format hoch. es ist hilfreich, wenn man später eventuell diese in HD erneuern kann. Johnny/ジョニー 13:44, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :ganz einfach mit "paint" ...oben links wo man das menü öffnet, wo die ganzen "neu", "öffnen", "speichern" etc sind. dort geht man einfach auf "speichern unter" und wählt das "png"-format und speichert dann das bild ab. ist alles. Johnny/ジョニー 16:38, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Die Zusammenfassung der Ur-Naruto-Geschichte hatten wir hier schonmal und wir haben uns damals schon entschieden, sie zu löschen. Wenn du meinst, sie sei wichtig, dann kannst du sie gerne in entsrpechendem Kurzformat und Syntax (nicht diese abgehackten Sätze) bei den Schriften des Hyo hinzufügen, aber so denke ich, passt es nicht. Ninjason 14:45, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wenn du einen Artikel machst, dann brauchst du alles nur einmal zu verlinken. Das erste Mal wenn Naruto im Text aufkommt, dann ein Link und danach brauchst du nicht mehr. Außerdem gehören Punkte am Satzende AN den letzten Buchstaben heran, ich muss dich bitten, den Kampfartikel nochmal zu überarbeiten, ansonsten müsste ich mich da heransetzen und ich habe das Special nur einmal überflogen. Ninjason 21:50, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe den Artikel ja auch verschoben. --> Nach: Naruto, Sasuke & Sakura vs Team Kajika Ninjason 09:34, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ---- wegen der "naruto akamaru jump" geschichte... tschuldige, dass ich so spät ragiere, aber i-wie ist deine frage schnell unter all den nachkommenden untergegangen und ich habs i-wie nicht gesehen. jedenfalls... wo gabs denn diese geschichte als original zu lesen, ich meine vllt in i-einem databook auch? gibt es sie auch in deuschtland? ansonsten wüsste ich nicht wo ich es nachschauen soll. Johnny/ジョニー 17:12, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :also, so wie ich es grad gesehen hab heißt diese erste geschichte ja auch einfach naruto, aber sie wird überall als "Naruto Pilot Manga" bezeichnet. Johnny/ジョニー 17:16, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::ja, würde ich raten. Johnny/ジョニー 17:20, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) was das omake angeht, wenn du willst kannst du es natürlich veruchen, von mir aus. aber alleine wird es dich viel zeit kosten. ist ja unmengen an infos, die man zusammensuchen und erstellen muss. Johnny/ジョニー 18:55, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Profilbox da der code bei profilboxen ein wenig geändert wurde war bei dir ein Ninja-ID fehler drin. Ich hab es korrigiert.DarkPain14 15:09, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC)